


Brothers

by tienian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 派西是他的弟弟，可是查理是他的朋友。





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [18\. Doing Something Together 一起做某件事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142271) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian). 
  * Inspired by [08\. Shopping 購物](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060809) by [tienian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian). 



> 寫完OTP第十八篇後開始腦補衛斯理家的兄弟們，然後就成了這麼一篇小短篇了（艸）

 

在霍格華茲的第一晚，比爾睡不著。他的寢室實在是 **太** **安靜了** 。他習慣躺在床上後有查理找他聊天，或是聽到樓上傳來弗雷和喬治的吵鬧聲，偶爾還交雜著榮恩或金妮的哭聲。他只希望寢室多一點聲響，就算是查理的打呼聲也好。  
  
比爾在床上翻來覆去，後來他起身翻了翻行李，找出了媽媽前年織給他的毛衣（他已經穿不下了，不過還是把它帶來）。他緊緊抱著毛衣，上面熟悉的味道彷彿將他帶回洞穴屋。比爾聞著毛衣，放鬆了下來，這才慢慢入睡。要等開學一、兩個禮拜之後，他才能不靠毛衣的幫助，在霍格華茲的床上入眠。  
  
霍格華茲的生活很精彩，可是比爾的思緒還是會時不時地飄回洞穴屋。他知道查理也很想他，事實上他也很想查理，比其他弟妹還想。  
  
當查理終於能去霍格華茲時，他跟查理一樣興奮——他等不及要帶查理探索霍格華茲了，也想好要怎麼教查理應付想家的時刻。不過開學隔天，當他看到查理跟著新交到的朋友們一起吃早餐時，他便知道查理不太需要他的幫助。查理很快就適應了學校生活，也沒有比爾當初那麼想家。比爾唯一幫到他的，只有把弟弟介紹給海格。  
  
雖然不想承認，不過這一點讓比爾有些失落。  
  
輪到派西去學校時，比爾發現靦腆的他比查理更需要一點幫助。他鼓勵派西去跟不同學院的人講話—— _也許跟雷文克勞的人聊聊？_ 當他發現派西開始交到朋友，並融入校園生活時，內心覺得很滿足。他也教派西怎麼對抗想家的時刻。 _抱著你的毛衣，_ 他教派西， _聞著它的味道就像回家一樣。_  
  
派西總是乖乖地聽比爾的話，有時還會用崇拜的眼神看著比爾，讓他覺得有點害羞卻又莫名驕傲。  
  
這也是比爾第一次意識到——派西是他的弟弟，可是查理是他的朋友。

＊＊＊

  
一九九三年暑假，爸媽帶著弟妹們一起到埃及找比爾，就連在羅馬尼亞工作的查理也請了假過來。老實說，旅遊那幾天他過得比上班時還累。比爾除了得規劃適合一家大小的行程，還必須應付任何突發狀況，而只要弗雷跟喬治在，就 **一定會有** 突發狀況。每天晚上，他回到旅店後只想倒頭就睡。好不容易敖到了家人離開前的最後一晚，比爾本來想早點去睡，為隔天養精蓄銳，他等不及要在送走爸媽後，好好喝一杯了。  
  
沒想到派西卻選擇在那天晚上去敲他的房門。  
  
派西已經長得比他高了，可是當他開口時，比爾卻覺得他還是幾年前那位總仰著頭看他的小不點。  
  
「比爾，你有時間嗎？」他看起來很憂慮。  
  
比爾努力將睡意清除，他感覺得出來派西很需要他的幫助。「有啊。」他撐著眼皮說。  
  
派西看起來鬆了口氣，他走進房間，門才剛關上，他就說：「比爾，對不起。」從他的眼神，比爾知道他想說這話很久了。  
  
「對不起？為什麼？」睏倦的比爾試著想派西這幾天是否有惹他生氣——嗯，可能有，他好睏，真的不太能思考。  
  
派西絞著手，盯著地板說：「我沒有照顧好金妮。」他說，看起來很沮喪，「我有注意到她有點奇怪，可是我太專注於——」  
  
他的臉漲紅，過了幾秒才繼續說：「總之，如果我有多關心她的話，或許就能早點發現日記的事了。」  
  
你想說的是這件事？比爾覺得睏意一瞬間消失了。在抵達埃及的第一天，榮恩就迫不急待地把他這一年的冒險都說給比爾聽，當然也包括金妮不小心被日記控制的事。「派西，那不是你的錯。」  
  
派西搖了搖頭。「是我的錯，對不起，我明明答應你會照顧好大家的。」他像等著被責罵的孩子一般看著比爾。  
  
**噢，原來他指的是 _那件事_ 。**比爾在理解派西所說的話之後，看著弟弟，一時之間不知道該說些什麼。  
  
**哇喔。  
**  
**他不知道派西把 _那件事_ 看得這麼重。  
**  
在他畢業後的那年暑假，他分別找查理跟派西談了談，要他們多照顧下未來要入學的弟妹們，尤其是當年要入學的弗雷跟喬治（比爾心裡有點慶幸他們倆是在他畢業後才入學，不然他可有得受了）。當時他只是希望在他畢業後，還是有人能看管、輔導一下弟妹們，並不是期望派西能神奇地找出方法，對付黑魔法日記本。  
  
他從不知道自己的一句話居然給派西這麼大的壓力。  
  
比爾輕嘆了口氣，派西顯然把這當作比爾失望的證明，頭又低得更低了。比爾猶豫了一秒，最後還是伸出手，摟著派西的肩，將他拉到自己懷裡，給了他一個緊緊的擁抱。派西依舊低著頭，不過還是抱了回去。  
  
「這不是你的錯，派西。你做得已經夠多了。」他想起榮恩說的，關於派西的女朋友被石化的事。梅林啊，這一年對他來說肯定也很難熬。  
  
「可是如果是你的話，一定會早一點發現——」  
  
「派西，就算是我也不可能會發現的。」他拍了拍派西的背，在他懷中的派西稍微放鬆了一點。  
  
「而且，要不是有你在，我猜弗雷或喬治其中一個早就被退學了。」他安慰，派西跟著他一起笑了一聲。「謝謝你幫我照顧大家。」  
  
當他鬆開擁抱時，他看到派西推了一下眼鏡，趁機抹去眼角的淚。比爾假裝自己沒看見這一幕，相反地，他促狹地笑了笑。  
  
「所以，我聽說你交了個女朋友？」他調侃，揉了揉派西的頭髮。  
  
他滿意地看著派西的臉頰與耳朵都變得通紅，再也看不到一絲憂慮。「哎呦，你怎麼都沒在信裡提到她呢？」他繼續說，「我可以給你很多建議呀！」  
  
「唔，很晚了，我該去睡了。」派西轉身想去開房門，卻被比爾阻止。  
  
「這可不行，小弟，我得確保你沒虧待那位女孩。」比爾朝派西眨了眨眼，「而且，你不想知道一些實用的約會建議嗎？」  
  
他能看得出來派西在掙扎，最後他還是決定待在比爾房間裡，開始說起他第一次約會手足無措的事。他聽派西嘮叨了一整夜，並想辦法給他多一點建議。（梅林的褲子啊，好險他們倆有趁這個機會聊一聊，不然潘妮未來的幾次約會八成會很無聊。）聊得起勁的他，幾乎沒意識到白天的來臨，也沒意識到他的家人又要回英國了。  
  
早晨一到，比爾感傷地看著家人一個個走進爐火中，被呼嚕網帶回英國，完全忘了自己前一晚有多麽希望他們早點離開。他假裝眼中的淚只是因為爐火的煙太濃、太嗆的緣故。  
  
與派西的談話讓比爾發覺自己錯過了好多——榮恩的冒險、派西的戀情，還有弗雷與喬治的惡作劇。這大概是專屬於大哥的傷感，他總是會領先其他人一兩步，其他人都看著他的方向，可是他卻無法陪在他們身旁，無法看到跟他們相同的景色。

＊＊＊

  
「所以，我們要去哪家酒吧？」家人們才剛走沒多久，查理就一手搭上他的肩，臉上掛著大大的笑容。「別跟我說埃及沒有一些『特別一點』的酒吧。」  
  
比爾忍不住翻了個白眼。其他家人得回英國準備開學的相關事務，查理則決定多待幾天，他給爸媽的理由是想要多瞭解埃及的生物們，可是比爾知道他還有其他的理由。  
  
「我可以帶你去一間如果喝醉了就會受詛咒的酒吧。」他提議，知道查理一定會感興趣。  
  
「那就麻煩你帶路了。」查理聞言眼睛馬上亮了起來。  
  
他們往酒吧街走去，查理吹著口哨，看著街道上形形色色的櫥窗。「我聽說昨天派西去找你聊戀愛煩惱。」他不經意地提起。  
  
比爾抬了抬眉。「你聽見了？怎麼不過來一起聊？」  
  
「派西的女朋友是人，不是龍。」查理打趣地說，「何況，我知道你們熬了一整夜。這樣你今天比我更可能喝醉，我好想看解咒師被詛咒的樣子。」  
  
比爾忍不住用手肘撞了撞他。「我就算狀態不好，也還是比你能喝！」他假裝生氣地反駁，卻忍不住大笑。  
  
他們兩人肩併著肩，走在開羅熱到燙腳的街道上。查理開始說起他在羅馬尼亞的事，比爾聽著，偶爾插個嘴。他們從路上聊到酒吧中，用清涼的調酒洗去工作上還有生活上遇到的挫折，查理有時候還會默默喝著酒，聽比爾抱怨。  
  
跟查理出去總是不會無聊。雖然他們倆最後都醉到被詛咒了，可是卻從沒笑得這麼開心過。即使身體因為惡咒而痠痛，比爾卻覺得經過這麼一晚，他又補充完精力，可以繼續工作了。  
  
查理當晚睡在比爾家的沙發上，打呼聲卻能傳到比爾房裡。比爾睡前聽著查理的打呼聲，覺得自己又像是回到了洞穴屋一樣。查理的打呼聲他可以說是從小聽到大的睡前「音樂」。  
  
他知道查理是故意多留幾天陪他一起放鬆心情的。弟妹裡面，唯有查理是一直走在他身旁，看著比爾肩上的責任愈來愈沈重。  
  
畢竟，查理是他的朋友。  
  
一位深知他的家庭、瞭解他的責任的朋友。  
  
而比爾很慶幸他有這麼一位朋友。

 


End file.
